Remember Me?
by Grooms.BreAnn
Summary: What if nothing ever happened to Bella? James, Victoria and Laurent never came to the field that day. Bella never cut her finger on her birthday. No Volturi, no Newborn Army. None of it happened. Edward and Bella have a totally boring relationship, until the end of Junior year, when Edward leaves Bella because he's found someone else. After he leaves, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

What if nothing ever happened to Bella and Edward? James, Victoria and Laurent never came to the field that day. Bella never cut her finger on her birthday. No Volturi, no Newborn Army. None of it happened. Edward and Bella have a totally boring relationship, until the end of Junior year, when Edward leaves Bella because he's found someone else.

"Bella, I've been with someone else." Edward said, stone faced. He had walked me out into the woods not far from my house. This was the first time he had spoken since I answered the door.

"What?" I croaked out.

"You heard me, I've been seeing someone else for a while now."

"Who is she?" I asked numbly, though I didn't really want to know, I knew I would hate myself if I didn't ask.

"That's not important," he raised his voice causing the birds in the surrounding area to fly off. "The important thing, is that I can't lead you on anymore Bella, it isn't fair. I've got to end this," the explained with all the softness of a porcupine. Edward had never been so harsh with me, and he hadn't raised his voice, but if he wanted to leave I wouldn't stop him.

"Fine, it's over." I told him, though I was ruined inside I didn't let him see. My stoic demeanor seemed to rile him up, was he wanting me to drop on my knees and beg him to stay? Well that wasn't going to happen, I had learned long ago that if someone doesn't want to be in your life, you should let them leave.

"Fine then," Edward huffed, raising his nose in the air. "We'll be gone by tomorrow, you'll never have to see us again," he said. He had his back almost turned to me when the realization hit.

"Wait! What do you mean, 'you'll never see _us_ again'?"

"My family is going to come with me Bella, you can't really expect them to stay just for you? You were my human, know that I've lost interest, they have as well."

"What?! NO! You can't take them away from me too! Edward please,"

"You have to understand, we need to move on as a family. Without you," Edward said with a smirk on his face. This is what he wanted, to see me hurting. I hadn't seen this side of him before, but now that I had, I was finally beginning to understand him.

"No! I need to hear it from them!" I yelled, tears starting to spill over. After I had lost Renee and Phil, Charlie was the only family I had. When the Cullen's took me in, it was like that broken piece of me had finally been filled in.

"You'll never see any of us again Bella, because that's the way I want it." He said turning his back to me. "Goodbye," he smiled over his shoulder at me, then we were gone.

Without truly thinking about it, I ran in the direction he went.

"Edward! Get back here! You can't take them away from me!" I screamed out to the empty forest, tearing pouring down my cheeks. Edward was long gone, but I kept on running. Fearing if I stopped the reality of it all would hit me. Unfortunately, before the reality could hit me, I caught my toe on an uprooted tree and hit the ground before I could even process falling.

I threw my arms out in front of me causing them to get scratched and covered in dirt. My arms did nothing to cushion my fall, and my head smacked hard against the ground making the world spin around me.

I laid there, with my face in the dirt, for a long moment. Waiting for the world to stop spinning but more than anything, I was waiting to wake from this nightmare I found myself in.

I pushed myself up, off the forest floor, wincing as I ground the scraps on my palms into the dirt. I sat up on my knees, trying to get my bearings. That's when I felt it, the warm wetness falling from the side of my head. I was bleeding

I called the only person I had left, Charlie. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and pulled up the number to the station. Praying that I would get a signal out here, I hit 'Call'.

"Forks police, how can I help you?" Margie's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Marg, it's Bella. I need my dad," I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"Of course, sweetie, just one second." She quickly transferred me to his office. I only had to wait about three second but in that time, I lost any control I had left over myself.

"Chief Swan," Charlie answered in a stern tone.

"Daddy," I cried into my phone.

"Bella?! What's wrong? Where are you?" Charlie's voice instantly changed, to a soothing, slightly worried father.

"It's Edward, I'm in the forest. I'm lost Dad, I'm so sorry," I devolved into a puddle of tears. Sobbing uncontrollably into my phone, barely able to hear Charlie on the other end of the phone.

"Bella, take a breath. Tell me where you were when you went into the forest?" He asked me, I could hear him moving things around on the other end.

"O-our h-house," I stuttered between shaky breaths.

"I'm on my way now, I'll find you. Just stay right where you are," Charlie hung up the phone before I could protest. I let go of the phone with it still held up to my ear. It fell down my body and onto the forest floor. I pulled my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I sat still, in the same spot just as Charlie had told me to. It was nightfall before I even moved an inch. I looked around, shouldn't Charlie have gotten here by now?

I slowly stood, using the tree behind me as support. I had to start moving, it was going to be dark soon and there's no way Charlie could see me huddled down in the dirt. My legs were shaky from being scrunched under me but I forced them to move.

I walked in the direction I thought I had come from, towards the path. The light was fading fast, as the dense trees seemed to get closer together. This wasn't right, had I headed the wrong way?

I stopped walking feeling my fear start to rise. I didn't know what to do, I had gotten myself horrifically lost in the forest on yet another terrible day in my life. I looked all around me, in every direction, trying to make head or tails of the foliage that surrounded me.

"Dad!" I yelled out into the trees. It was quiet, nothing, not even the sounds of nature. The silence scared me more than anything else, so I decided to keep yelling.

I must have been going at it for 10 or 15 minutes when I finally heard the one voice I wanted to.

"Bella?!" Charlie's voice rang out to my right. I turned that way and started yelling.

"Dad! I'm over here!" My heart was pounding, I was so worried I would be out here in the dark all on my own. When I heard him running towards me, I could have cried I was so relieved!

I stood still waiting for Charlie to reach me, I could just make out the shape of him when I heard a twig snap behind me. My whole body tensed, I slowly turned to see the source of the sound.

When I was face to face with the cause I nearly fainted. There was a pale man, with dirty hair that reached down to his shoulders. It was full of twigs and dirt, as was the rest of his clothing. But the part that knocked the wind out of me was his eyes, there were red.

The Cullen's had warned me about other vampires, that those with red eyes were the ones that drank from humans. And by the look in this stranger's eye, I could tell I was the perfect snack.

"Bella? Where did you go?" I heard Charlie call behind me, but I hadn't broken eye contact with the vampire in front of me. Before I could think about it, I turned my back and tried to run.

"Charlie! Run!" I shouted out just as I saw him coming through the trees, I was pushed to the ground from behind. As I looked up I saw the blond vampire reach for Charlie, but he somehow managed to jump out of the way. He pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at the vampire in front of him.

"Dad it won't do anything," I said dejectedly, there was no way we were getting out of this.

"Bella, I need you to get up! Get up and run!" he yelled pleading with me with his eyes. The look on his face caused me to push myself from the dirt for the second time today. I had to come up with a plan, that's when it clicked. The wolves! I turned away from my father and the vampire and sucked in as much breath as I could.

"JAKE!" I screamed bloody murder, hurting my own ears. "JACOB BLACK!" I heard the vampire curse behind me, I turned to see him looking over his shoulder. Did it work? Could he hear the wolves coming? He flashed his gaze to me, looking at me like a ravenous animal. He turned his body towards me, facing away from Charlie.

That's when Charlie fired the first shot. BANG! The noise reverberated through the trees, the bullet had bounced of the vampire in front of me, doing no harm. Much as I suspected, though he had been caught slightly off guard, the shot did nothing to help our situation. I could see a glint in the vampires' eye before he turned back to face Charlie.

"Damn it Bella! I said run!" Charlie yelled looking frantic but his hands never shook.

"I'm not leaving you! You're all I have left," I cried out. I could see the heartbreak on Charlie's face, we were both aware that either one or both of us weren't going to make it out of this alive.

"How sweet," the vampire spoke for the first time, looking between us. His voice was harsh, and had a slightly deranged tone to it.

"If only we could keep this happy family together," he said with a glint in his eye, a sickening grin spreading across his face. I was terrified of the implications behind that grin. He twisted around to look between me and Charlie, he was trying to decide which one. Either to take or to kill I didn't want to know. I looked around for anything that I could use to protect myself, then I saw a jagged rock.

Looking up to see the vampires back to me, my decision was made. As the blond headed for Charlie I lunged down and snatched the rock from the ground. Without giving myself the change to thinking about it, I took the jagged end and pressed it into the skin of my arm. I looked down to see that the rock hadn't gone into my flesh, only made an angry red mark.

Charlie fired another shot at the vampire, causing me to jump. The shot effect the vampire about as much as a limp water balloon. He was getting closer to Charlie, having chosen who he wanted. I shoved the rock into my skin, crying out as it went in, and ran it down my arm.

As soon as the first drop of blood fell, the vampire had turned around, the red completely gone, now replaced fully with his black pupils. Before I could blink he was right in front of me, his hand whipped out and went around my neck, lifting me a few feet off the ground.

That's when I heard it, the sound of paws. I could have cried I was so relieved, the wolves were here, maybe we could get out of this.

The vampire hissed at the wolves as they grew closer. He looked between Charlie and me several times rapidly. Then suddenly, I fell hard to the ground, looking up I saw he had darted at Charlie. He was on him in the blink of eye, it all happened so fast I almost couldn't see it, but I did. The vampire pulled Charlie toward him, jerking his neck to the side, then he bites down.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to push myself up to run at them. Charlie's face was ghost white, his face a mask of shock. The vampire had lifted Charlie off the ground his feet dangling just above his gun. As I was getting up, I snapped a twig causing the vampire to unlatch from Dad's neck to look at me, blood dripping down his chin. He smiled at me, licking his lips.

"I'll be coming back for you," he said, then, before my eyes, they vanished.

One second they were there, the next they had disappeared; then the wolves were flying around me. I couldn't tell who it was, but at least four of the wolves were going after Charlie and the vampire. I started to run again too trying to keep up, and failing miserably, when a russet colored wolf jumped in front of me.

I ran straight into him, bouncing off and falling to the floor right on my butt. The wolf turned to looked at me and I knew it was Jake. He walked towards me and put his head down in front of me, so low his chin brushed my feet. I used him to get up, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held a lot of my weight as we stood together.

Once we were up he turned he massive head back and pushed me slightly, asking me to get on his back.

"But," I said looking in the direction the wolves had run. He nudged me again, this time harder, knocking me a bit. With tears in my eyes I climbed onto Jake's back, holding on as best I could with one hand, as he took off for La Push.

I replayed the last few seconds in my head, that blond vampire biting Charlie. He was still alive, but he had been bitten.

It was over, even if they found Charlie, he would be turning. They would have to...

I couldn't even think it, I tried by best not to lose it, as I clung to the back of Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

I stood outside of the house I had known since childhood. I hadn't spent a night there since the day before the Cullen's left. It had been empty for almost six months, and on the market at least that long.

It was just in the past week that it had finally sold. No one in town wanted to buy the former police chief's house, especially after what happened.

We had Charlies service early in June, there was no body to bury, so the town rented out a hall and had a memorial service. Even though it was the biggest venue in Forks or La Push it still couldn't hold the number of people that came. Of course, that included every member of both towns. It seems everyone wanted to say goodbye to Charlie.

He would have hated it, that much I knew. I did a little bit too, it was great to see how many people loved Charlie, but having to lie about what happened, having to keep it together. Knowing the truth, just a few days after it happened, it was not the easiest thing.

Most everyone advised me to wait to have Charlie's service, but I just couldn't, I needed it to be over. I need to tell the lies and grieve for the town, before I could grieve for myself.

A few months after Charlie's passing, I asked Jake and Billy if they could help me get Charlie's house on the market.

I had been living at their place in La Push since the day I lost Charlie. Turns out Billy was my godfather, and he took me in.

Billy asked me more than once if I was sure I wanted to sell the house. He thought maybe I would want to live in it again one day. I respectfully told Billy that I had considered everything and this was my final decision. The truth was that this house was haunted for me.

I hadn't been here since we cleaned it out, I didn't even want to step inside it. Jake had asked if he could join me but I asked to do this alone. I wanted to speak with the new owners, tell them about the house and its former tenants.

They were supposed to be here in about an hour to pick up the keys from me. It was probably going to take me that long to work up the nerve to go inside. I looked up at the house, looking up at my window, then down to the dining room. It seemed fitting that I would hand over the keys almost exactly on the one-year anniversary. If fact we were just three days off, I mused looking around the outside of the house, that's when I saw the curtains in the front room move.

God damn it! If some stupid kids had broken into this house again I was going to lose it!

I marched up to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open.

"Where are you?! Come out here right now!" I yelled into the house but heard nothing.

"Alright," I heard a familiar feminine voice say from the living room. As she stepped around the corner I almost fell to my knees.

"Esme?!" I wept.

"Bella! My dear, it's so wonderful to see you," she smiled at me looking as radiant as I remembered.

"I, I can't-" a sob cut me off mid-sentence. She crossed the room quickly reaching out to me, as she wrapped her arms around me I broke down. It felt unreal, she was here, she was back.

The pack would always be my family, but so would the Cullen's. And I missed them more than anything, I began to realize that the true loss I felt this past year was the loss of family.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. When I found out about Charlie I nearly sprinted here. The only thing to stop me was Edward and Rose. Alice nearly lost it when she stopped seeing your future,"

"Alice?! How is she?" I asked pulling back to look at her.

"She misses you terribly, as does everyone else," Esme said, causing me to snort.

"Everyone?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, most of us do darling. And the rest don't matter," she said sternly.

"What do you mean, they 'don't matter'? They're your kids," I said, slightly taken aback.

"Of course, they are darling, but so are you, and most importantly, you haven't done anything wrong." She explained, though I already knew what she meant.

"You mean Edward?" I asked.

"You know?" she looked genuinely shocked, Edward must have been keeping secrets.

"He told me he was seeing someone else the day he left," I explained, Esme looked furious.

"That little sh-" she began.

"Esme!" I scolded.

"Bella, he never should have left you like that. In the forest, I'm so ashamed of him. I didn't even have a clue about that until I started calling your friends in La Push," she said looking down. That must mean she doesn't know what really happened to Charlie.

"You called my friends?" I asked, why had no one said anything?

"Well yes, I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to step over any boundaries but I needed to find you," she said her eyes pleading.

"For what? Is everything ok?" I asked, she looked much too worried for a vampire.

"Bella, Rose and Emmett had been fighting for quite some time," Esme said turning serious.

"Ooh kay, about what?" I asked, extremely confused by the strange change in topic.

"You my dear," she said tearing up. I sucked in a breath, I was shocked. I had hoped they all felt the same way but after Edwards harsh words I began to have doubts.

"Edwards decision to leave you was the hardest thing our family has gone through. We were all at odds. Edward had convinced not only Jasper, but Carlisle as well, that he needed to leave, we all fought about it for hours and hours. Em, Alice, and I didn't want to leave you. Rose was the swing vote." She said looking away

"Well that was never going to go my way," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry to rush through this, but I have come for a reason." Esme began to get impatient, I'd never seen her like this. "That's why I've been waiting, I knew you would come back once someone bought the house," she said quickly.

"My god, you're the one that bought the house? Esme, why?!" I asked, this was so not ok!

"Please understand Bella, we've been trying to reach you. Your number isn't the same, you don't live in Forks or go to the here school, and we aren't allowed on the Reservation.

"Carlisle and I even tried contacting nearly everyone on the Reservation, anyone that we could get ahold of to try and speak with you but they never budged," Esme sighed defeatedly. "I understand that it was out of bounds but you know I wouldn't do this unless absolutely necessary." She looked so defeated as she finished defending her actions.

"I didn't know that you had called," I said softly. They had kept it from me, they had lied. "Who did you call?"

"Bella, please don't do this. You know they just love you," she said, trying to cover for the people that lied and broke promises.

"I need you to tell me who," I said sternly.

"Billy, Samuel, Jacob, your friend Kimberly. That one I am very sorry for, we very much upset a young man named Jared." She had the decency to look guilty, and she truly was.

There was a moment of silence as I took it in, the pack had been keeping secrets. We had all talked about this right after I moved in. I sat everyone down and told them, if I was going to be part of the family, the pack, that they couldn't keep secrets. More than one of the Cullen's kept things hidden from me, I wouldn't live like that again. They all agreed then and there, though it seems I shouldn't have trusted them at their word.

I was also surprised that Kim didn't tell me anything, she was one of my closest friends now. The betrayal stung more than I cared to show.

"I need your help Bella," Esme said interrupting my train of thought. "Something has happened to Emmett, that's why I've come. Please believe me, there's no other reason I would disrupt your life like this," her hands reached out to grab both of mine, her topaz eyes begging me to understand.

"What's going on with Emmett?" I asked scared, he was my favorite of the Cullen's. Had been since the day I met him, if I was being honest I cared about him a great deal. I wouldn't want to use the word 'crush', mostly because it made me feel pathetic, but my feelings for Emmett ran deeper than the other Cullen's.

"Emmett, he isn't doing well," she explained lamely.

"What do you mean he isn't 'doing well', he's a vampire. What could possibly be wrong?" I asked rudely.

"It happened just after Rosalie left him," Esme whispered.

"She what?! How could she do that? I thought they were mates?!" I yelled, I couldn't believe her! Emmett was crazy about her, she was his entire world!

"As we all did, it seems she was deceiving us, as was Edward," she said between clenched teeth, I cringed slightly at the way she said his name. "I do hope this isn't too much for you dear but, he and Rose have run off together." She spoke softly, looking me up and down.

"I knew he was seeing someone else but I had no idea...Rose. Wait, Edward left me over a year ago. Why are you just now coming to me?" I asked looking at her, her face getting hard as I did.

"Rose didn't tell Emmett about it right away, she and Edward carried on together for quite some time before coming clean," she spat. Now I understood, two of her children lied to her and seriously hurt another in the process. Well, two others, if she still counted me. Of course, she was angry, I was pretty pissed too.

"I'm confused Esme, why did you have to come here? What's going on?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Emmett has been asking for you, he's been...unable to handle the events that have occurred," she said cryptically.

"Would you like to vague that up for me?" I snipped.

"Bella, please understand. I need you, but I don't want to involve you if you decide you can't help," she tried to explain.

"You need me? What could I possibly do?"

"Like I said, Emmett has been asking for you. We really need to calm him, it's been days since he's hunted," she said, her eyes imploring me to understand.

"And you want me to go near him?!" I squeaked, Emmett was huge! I had never seen him hungry before but I could imagine that disaster.

"Bella! We would keep you safe at all costs! You need to understand no harm will come to you. You're our family too, no matter what happened in the past. We love you, but we need your help. It kills me to have to ask anything of you Bella, after what my family's leaving cost you." Esme dropped her head, I knew she was guilt ridden about everything. If I was a different person I may have punished her. Sending her away, refusing to do anything for the vampire family that had abandoned me; but I wasn't that kind of person.

"Of course, I'll help you," I said softly. Esme's head snapped up, her eyes meeting mine.

"Bella, I can't tell you how grateful I am! I will be forever indebted to you," she said tearing up for the second time that day.

"Esme, please! You owe me nothing, I'm just happy to have my family back." I said looking down, feeling a little silly. Esme pulled me into a hug.

"I'll never leave you again if that's what you wish," she whispered into my hair.

"So, when can you leave?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"Oh! We need to go right away," I started dumbly.

"I'm so sorry to rush you Bella, I wouldn't unless absolutely necessary," Esme said.

"Right, of course. Tell Emmett we're on the way!" I said calmly, though I felt anything but.

"Yes...yes! Brilliant!" She exclaimed pulling out her phone.

Now I just had to tell Billy and the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

"You lied to me Billy! If you had just been honest, and told me I would have asked to what you thought. But now, you don't get a say in this. That's how it works with me." I explained for the 10th time as I packed my bags. Billy and I had been fighting for a good hour now, Jake had given up 15 minutes in. Apologizing for betraying my trust and walked out the door, but Billy didn't waver so easy.

"Bella, be reasonable. They're vampires!" Billy yelled from my door.

"Yea, and Jake's a werewolf, so what? They are my family just as much as you or Charlie. I would do this for any one of the pack, and you would too." I started looking him in the eye. His shoulders slumped with defeat.

"I know you care for them Bella, but-" Billy began again.

"No! That's it Billy. I've listen to you, I know how you feel. I'm doing this anyway, please accept that." I turned my back as he started to open his mouth.

"Fine Bella. Just remember what them leaving did to you," he said as he backed his chair out of my room and down the hall.

About half an hour later I had gathered all the things I needed, and made my way to the kitchen to call my ride when I noticed Billy. He was sat, facing the backyard that led to the forest edge.

"Bella, there's something else I need to tell you," he said looking out the back window.

"What is it Billy?" I sighed, sure that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would be less than pleasing.

"About six months ago, the boys caught a scent by your old house." He said, not turning to look at me.

"A scent? What kind of scent?" I asked.

"A vampire," he answered calmly, I swallowed hard. Was it the vampire that killed Charlie?

"What happened?" I asked in the least terrified voice I could muster.

"It was Charlie, he had been turned." He still wasn't looking at me, which I didn't mind since I'm sure my face was a wreck. Charlie came back, but why? Was he hunting, was he looking for something. Could that something possibly be me? And if it was, why was he looking?

After a long pause, he continued.

"He asked where you were," Billy said looking down at his lap.

"Charlie did? He remembered me?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

"It would seem so," he responded, finally turning his chair to look at me. He looked worn-down, more so than normal.

I had questions, probably about a thousand but I wouldn't ask Billy. It was time to leave, and I knew that he never would have shared this with me had Esme not come back.

I stood without commenting further, grabbing my bags where I dropped them.

"I'll let you or one of the guys know when we make it there," I said briskly walking out the front door.

I walked out the door to find Quil sitting on the front steps. I asked Quil to come pick me up so he could drop me off at my old house in Forks to meet up with Esme so I wouldn't have to leave my car there. As Esme was the new owner I don't think she would have cared, but best not to get people wondering.

We didn't say anything to each other, he just looked up at me with guilt in his eyes. He must have heard Billy telling me what had happened.

I loved Quil, I really did, and I'm almost positive he would have wanted to tell me about seeing Charlie. But I was absolute in knowing that it wasn't his decision.

After another moment of silence, I handed him the keys to my truck so he could drive us.

We were outside of my old house before either of us spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened," Quil said, breaking the silence that had enveloped us.

"Thank you for saying that," I responded quietly. I wasn't totally ready to forgive any of the guys for keeping something like that from me.

"I'm surprised you didn't chew Billy up one side and down the other," he said like he was waiting for me to blow up. When I said nothing, we fell into silence again.

"Will you please stay?" He begged looking like a puppy.

"Can't stay Quil," I said softly. "More than ever I think I should do this," I sniffed, trying not to get emotional.

"When will you be back?" he asked. I pushed open my door and went around back to grab my things. Quil quickly came around to meet me.

"I'm really not sure, and I start school in the fall. I may have to go straight to campus." I said honestly. Esme still hadn't explained everything but I suspected this thing with Emmett could take some time.

I plucked my things from the back of the car, I didn't have too much. A suitcase and two bags.

"I'll tell you everything about that day if you just stay Bella," Quil tried to bribe me with information about my father. I looked at him, his eyes were cast down. I understood what he was doing, and if it was anyone else I probably would have gotten upset. But I could see where Quil was coming from.

We had gotten close over the last year, and he didn't want to see me hurt.

"I know what you're doing, and it won't work. I love you, and I forgive you for keeping something like that from me. I understand why you did it, now it's your turn to understand. And please Quil, try to understand. This is something that I have to do.

"For a year now you've been helping me, all of you. Now it's my turn to help someone I love, I didn't make this decision lightly. And part of me is fucking terrified if I'm being honest."

"Shouldn't that be a sign not to go?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not," I said simply. He looked at me then, he looked sad almost dejected. I suppose he really thought he could talk be out of it, he should have known better by now.

I took a step towards him, dumping my things on the ground and wrapping my arms around him. He responded immediately, wrapping his long arms all the way around me and lifting me.

"Crap, I'm going to miss you." He mumbled into my hair.

"I'm going to miss you too kid, you better call me." I said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Please call me if something happens, I will run there if I have to." Quil whispered softly in my ear.

"You will be the first one I call, promise." I whispered back. I had the highest of hopes but knew that one day, I might have to take him up on that.

"Alright, I'd better go." Quil said pulling back, he looked like he might cry. My heart clenched in my chest.

I grabbed my things quickly before I dissolved into tears myself.

"Call me soon," I shouted from the walk to the front porch as Quil began to back the car away.

Esme greeted me at the front door, opening it wide so my bags and I could fit in.

"We'll drive to Sea-Tac, the flight is only about an hour." she said quickly, taking the bags from my hands. She walked into the garage and flipped on the light. There was a dark tinted European SUV, Esme haphazardly threw my bags in the back.

"In a rush, are we?" I asked as I walked over to the passenger side.

"Yes, sorry dear. I received a call from Alice while you were packing your things. They were able to get him to go hunting so I booked the first flight out."

"When's the flight?" I asked closing the car door behind me and fastening my seatbelt.

"Two hours," she said peeling out of the drive, I hadn't even noticed that she opened the garage.

"But Seattle is over 3 hours away," I said pulling the seat belt tighter across my torso.

"My children aren't the only ones who enjoy speed," she grinned at me.

"Ok, and when will you be able to explain all this to me?"

"Suppose I should do that know, we won't be able to openly speak on the plane." Finally! I was going to get some answers.

"Three days ago, Rose took Emmett out into the woods. We aren't exactly sure what she said to him, but she came back to the house and he didn't. I tried to speak with her but all she did was grab some of her things and leave the house.

"I wasn't sure he was coming back, we were about to go looking when Jasper started to feel something. Emmett was in complete and totally emotional turmoil.

"It didn't take us long to find him, but when we did, there was no reasoning with him. I would use the word feral but, there was no anger. He was just confused. He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't recall hardly anything. He didn't know how he got there, or remember his talk with Rosalie. He didn't remember us, he also thought it was 1935 and he had just been changed."

"But he did know he was a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, thankfully he did seem to have an understanding of what he was." Esme said, looking at me.

"I don't get it, you said he was asking for me? How does he remember who I am, but none of you?"

"That is one of the many questions we have. Along with, if he thinks it's 1935, when does he think he met you?" There was a moment of silence as we both thought.

"What do you think is going to happen when he sees me?"

"That my dear is something we cannot agree upon. I believe he may regain his old memories upon seeing you. Jasper thinks he may get violent, though I think that's just Jasper. And Alice, well, you can ask her when you see her." She said that last bit with a slight smile. The first one I had seen since we began this conversation.

"Wait, how has Alice not seen all of this?" I asked, suddenly realizing that she should be able to see whatever future response Emmett was going to have to me.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that. It seems, whatever Rosalie has done to him caused Alice to lose the ability to see his future." She explained, seeming more than a little pissed.

"You really think Rosalie did this to him?"

"Who else could it have been? She was the last one to see him. She didn't tell us she was leaving him until after she had done it. Beside the fact that we haven't been able to get ahold of her,"

"So... Jasper couldn't feel anything from her? Like her falling out of love?"

"That has actually been very hard for Jasper. He swears her emotions never changed, I think, perhaps it means she was never in love with him."

I didn't know what to say to that. I could never get a read on Rose, but I could have sworn Emmett was truly in love with her. And he didn't seem like one who could be easily fooled. Though he and I didn't get the chance to speak often, so maybe I never really knew him.

After a few moments of silence Esme spoke up.

"Can I ask you something dear?" she said quietly.

"Of course," I responded.

"What was Quil talking about when you two were outside?" She asked not looking at me.

"Eavesdropping, were we?" I asked slyly.

"Vampire hearing Bella, you truly can't help it." She winked down at me.

"Which part?" I asked trying to recall the conversation.

"He apologized for not telling you 'what happened'. What did he mean?" she asked looking at the road.

"Oh, just about the phone calls you and Carlisle made, he knew about them." I lied.

"I see," she said still watching the road. Not for the first time I lied to a vampire and not for the first time, I was unsure if I'd gotten away with it.

"Where are you living now?"

"Outside of a town call Missoula," she explained.

"Montana?" I laughed. "You didn't move very, far did you?" It was a long drive from Forks to Montana but it was only one state away. I figured they would have gone to Canada, or the Bahamas.

"I refused to move any further away, the others wanted to go to Alaska. Edward did eventually, but I wanted to stay close."

"Close to what?" I asked incredulously.

"To you dear," she turned to me with a smile.

"Oh," I said lamely. Her statement brought a lightness to my heart, but a sinking feeling in my gut. I didn't get it, if they all cared about me so much then why was it so easy for them to leave?


End file.
